The Last Day of Lelouch vi Britannia
by A Curious Stranger
Summary: Just how does one spend the last day of your life? With regret? Fear?


I'm well aware that this is months late but I really don't care.

---

Disclaimer- Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. I make no claims of ownership to the work.

---

The Last Day of Lelouch vi Britannia

Lelouch vi Britannia wakes up for the last day of his life at five twenty-three in the morning. He wakes suddenly and blinks rapidly for a few quick seconds before looking around his room. He'd arrived in Japan a week ago after setting aside the majority of his affairs in the Britannian homeland and now lodged in the governor's palace in Tokyo.

His eyes flash to the figure beside him and Lelouch can't help but marvel at just how lovely C.C. looks while sleeping. For once her haughty features are at rest and those flashing yellow eyes of hers are shut as she squirms in the bed, twisting the bedsheets around her nude frame ever more.

Lelouch blinks one last time before getting up as quietly as possible and begins to dress. He walks to the governor's office to finish up whatever paperwork is left (strange he thinks, even until death paperwork is still so prevalent in his life). Upon arriving, he loses himself in the endless lists of reconstruction forms, insurance requests, and other necessities for a rebuilding nation.

It is some time later when Lelouch receives a call from the intercom.

"My Lord," Jeremiah begins, "I believe it is time for breakfast. The cooks have nearly finished and…" Jeremiah trails off, unsure as to how his Lord will respond.

Is it that time already? Sure enough, the grandfather clock to his right displays the time of eight forty-seven and somehow sunlight has begun to creep inside this gloomy office.

"Set it up in the gardens. I shall be down within a few minutes."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Forty-two minutes later Lelouch arrives at the gardens Clovis (Clovis' angelic features stained crimson while Lelouch looks on with grim determination) lovingly crafted in memory of Marianne and her children.

"You're late. Breakfast is already cold"

Only one person would dare talk to the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire that way, and sure enough C.C. is dressed and seated at his rightful place on the table. He can't help but note the presence of her hat and suitcase next to her.

"It couldn't be helped. I was finalizing some documents to ensure the stability of the world after I die."

"And yet, the breakfast is cold."

Breakfast is a full English breakfast. Unsurprising really, considering this _was_ his last meal. He wouldn't have expected anything less from his trusted servant. But Lelouch is surprised upon seeing a bowl of rice and miso as well.

"I asked," Lelouch scoffed here, "Oh alright, I _ordered_ the cook to add those little items. I thought they might add some nostalgia to the meal," says C.C. in response to his questioning look.

"Hardly. I rarely ate with the Kururugi family when I stayed with them, and even then I always ate toast."

"No wonder your body is so weak. Perhaps you might have ended up like Suzaku had you eaten like him."

The meal begins and immediately Lelouch spoons down a mouthful of miso wincing at its taste. For a few moments both Lelouch and C.C. are silent as they nibble on the food.

"It's quite a shame," states C.C. as she spears some black pudding.

Lelouch doesn't respond. There are too many things to be shameful for that it would be nearly impossible to narrow it down. Lelouch waits for the grey witch to explain further and is unsurprised when C.C. doesn't bother continuing her train of thought.

"There's still time to back out of this you know."

"…I know."

"But you won't."

"No."

"I think I hate you."

"You're not alone."

C.C. gives a tight smile to that and leans back. "I think I'm done."

"Already?" though C.C. has eaten a bit of everything on the table besides the rice and miso, she hasn't eaten much.

"A lady needs to keep her figure. I can't go around gorging myself like this."

"Suit yourself," says Lelouch as he decides to stab a particularly greasy looking sausage.

Minutes later and both are done.

"I'm leaving now."

Lelouch doesn't say a word.

"We had quite a time didn't we?"

"…"

"Too bad you couldn't fulfill your part of the contract."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look to the future."

"My future is only several hours from now."

"All the more reason to live them even more fully hmm boy? Besides, you look rather good for a person going to die that soon."

"I'll keep that in mind."

In the end, C.C. doesn't even say good-bye. Oh she tries certainly. She opens her mouth a few times but all that comes out is a half strangled "Lelouch".

In the end, she just turns and walks away. Lelouch can't help but to stare at her retreating figure until she disappears into the foliage of the gardens. He turns and sits down on the fine chair he was just eating on and looks to the sky.

At ten fifty-eight, Lelouch arrives at the beginning of the parade two minutes ahead of schedule and looks at the throne he will be sitting on.

How strange, Lelouch thinks, that the throne can bind one even more deeply than the chains in front of it.

It's a windy day. The prisoners won't suffer too much under the sun and Lelouch has made sure to keep them well fed. Ten minutes before the prisoners are scheduled to be brought out before him, Lelouch climbs to the throne and sits while nervously fingering his holdout pistol.

The moment Kallen and Nunally are brought out, Lelouch whips out his datapad and stares blankly into it as he hears the clinks of the shackles. He does not look up until he is sure Nunally is well bound and has no way to look into his eyes unless she chooses to.

Lelouch isn't sure whether to be relived or not that Nunally looks forward. He doesn't know if he can hold his stone-faced persona if he sees her open eyes.

Just before the parade is set to begin, Jeremiah comes up to him and whispers in a tone so low only Lelouch could possibly hear him.

"Your Majesty, I've received confirmation that the Mask is at the rendezvous point."

"Thank you Jeremiah. You may go."

Jeremiah doesn't move.

"This is my decision as the Emperor of Britannia and the President of the United Nations."

Jeremiah still does not move.

"This is the way the show must end my friend. Anything else would cause even more of a disturbance to the world."

Jeremiah grinds out a bitter "Yes, your Majesty," before leaping down from the platform.

The procession begins at one o' clock.

Everything moves just as planned with no resistance from any of the locals. Lelouch is confident that Cornelia will not make a move until he reaches the point he is destined to die anyway. Cornelia thinks too much like a soldier. It is obvious that the closed down office buildings will be where she will hide due to the low security and large amounts of vantage points they offer.

As Lelouch draws closer and closer, he begins to inwardly panic. Not at the thoughts that he will die, but that the plan will go wrong. What if Suzaku refuses to show? What if Cornelia acts early? So many what ifs run through Lelouch's head until the crowd lets out a gasp.

There he is. Zero, the masked protector of justice. He doesn't know what to feel. Pride? Envy? All he knows is that seeing Suzaku isn't anywhere as sweet as he thought it would be as he chances a quick look around the crowd.

'Is this how I appeared to the public? Is this what the people felt? Such bitter and painful hope?'

Zero draws that ridiculous sword of his and begins to run. He's fast. So much faster than Lelouch even thought possible. Suzaku is obviously in top form as he skillfully weaves through Lelouch's Knighmares and passes Jeremiah without a care and…

Zero, no, Suzaku is there in front of him.

Lelouch draws his pistol and hisses in pain as Zero's sword sweeps aside the loaded gun and cuts a shallow groove in his palm and before Lelouch can even blink Suzaku has already adjusted his grip and lunges forward. The sword rips its way through his back mercifully quickly.

Lelouch gasps in pain as he inwardly smiles and forces his bloody hand upwards to his old mask.

"This… is punishment for you too," Lelouch struggles out as he leans forward. His body rests on Suzaku as blood begins to stain his white clothes red.

The Japanese wear white to funerals don't they? How fitting for this occasion. Lelouch quickly swats the thought out of his mind and he tries to finish speaking to his best friend.

"You will be the defender of justice and wear the mask forever. You can no longer live as Kururugi Suzaku. You will sacrifice all your happiness for the world. Eternally.

He does not add I'm sorry.

Lelouch can swear he hears a sob from inside the mask and frowns to himself.

'You must be strong Suzaku. For now it is you who will bear the weight of the world. You are my oldest friend. You are my Knight of Zero. My sword. You must…'

The blade rips itself free from his chest with a twist and Lelouch feels his body crumple. His legs can no longer support his frame and he slides down the stand leaving a crimson trail until he comes to a stop next to a faint shining blob.

He can faintly hear a soft "Brother."

Is that Nunally? It must be. She's the only one close enough to touch him from what he can remember from the stand.

"Brother I love you!"

Joy. Nunally still… After all he has done she still loves him. Lelouch can finally die now. And he can see it. The world is _free_. He can see the peace that will last for generations. And it. Is. Glorious. Past and future swirl together in his head and he wants to cry with the knowledge that this old corrupt world is _gone_. Charles' world of the strong devouring the weak is nothing but dust and in its wake comes a new world. A shining world where Nunally can live without fear. It is his greatest achievement.

"Yes… I…destroy worlds… and I… I create them."

He can still feel the cool breeze. Still feel the warmth of the afternoon sun. Still feel…


End file.
